


Give Me an Egg

by kitmerlot1213



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Baking, David McCoy - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, baking contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmerlot1213/pseuds/kitmerlot1213
Summary: There's a baking contest on the Yorktown and guess who wants Bones to enter it?  :)





	1. Give Me an Egg

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by two awesome plays I saw, Cake Off and Waitress--both are about the beauty of baking and loving your family and friends :):)

“Yorktown’s First Annual Bake Off!”

Leonard tried but he couldn’t actually ignore the sign because Jim was holding it about three inches from his face with an insanely exuberant grin on his face.

“Bones, you have to enter this!”

Leonard McCoy, surgeon, CMO and secret baker, brushed past Jim and continued walking towards the starbase’s medical clinic.

“Jim, I don’t have time for your foolishness.”

His best friend was undeterred, easily keeping pace and talking a mile a minute. “You should enter your Johnnycake Shoofly Cobbler, I love that one. No wait, make it your Apricot Bacon Pie, that thing is killer.”

Jim continued to talk, ignoring the fact that Leonard was ignoring him. “I know, your Peach Brown Betty, that’s a work of art.”

“Would you hush?” McCoy hissed. “I am not entering that contest.”

It was not exactly something that he advertised but he didn’t exactly keep it hidden either, but Leonard loved baking.

His daddy, Jefferson County’s foremost family doctor, used to bake as a way to ease his stress and a young Len found himself helping and it turned out that he was a good baker in his own right.

Together the McCoy men created pies with unusual ingredients—so strange that at first you’d think they wouldn’t work together but the pie would turn out to be delicious.

At the encouragement of the majority of their family and friends, the most vocal being Len’s mom, the father and son began entering local bake offs and winning handily.

All through his childhood, even when Len was in high school and college, he and his dad baked together and entered bake offs and more often than not, they walked away with the prize money.

In fact, they won so many first place finishes at the Dodge, Glynn and Hancock County Fairs, they were asked not to compete.

But that all came to a halt when his dad got ill.

Oh Leonard still baked, but now it was more of a way to get out his worries and fears, the feelings he couldn’t talk to with anyone, then strictly for the love of baking.

Jim was the only person in his new family that knew about his secret baking and it seemed that his dear captain wasn’t about to let it be a secret any longer.

“You know what you should do,” Jim yammered on as though Bones had never spoken. “You should make that insanely yummy cookie pie.” He fixed his friend with a deliberately innocent look. “What was that called again?”

“Apricot Marshmallow Cookie Pie.” Leonard answered automatically.

Jim started smirking. “Man, you’re lucky I’m such a good friend because I’m totally going to be your taste tester.”

His teasing grin abruptly disappeared as Jim slung an arm around Len’s shoulders and leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Your dad wouldn’t want you to hide your talent. Enter the contest and win it for him, for old time’s sake.”

Leonard closed his eyes as he considered Jim’s words. He remembered how happy his dad looked whenever one of the pies turned out beautifully, knowing he was giving his family a gift, a symbol of his love for them.

Finally, he opened his eyes and smiled slowly back at his friend. “I am not only going to enter this contest, but I’m going to make a pie that’s as tasty as all get out.”

He ducked his head, laughing at Jim’s elated cheer, but he quickly calmed down. 

Leonard looked up briefly at the stars before muttering out a quick prayer. “This is for you, Dad.”


	2. Flapjackery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock's POV on Dr. McCoy's's baking :)

It was around 11 o’clock on Sunday morning when Spock burst into Jim’s apartment on the Yorktown without so much as a 'by your leave.' The Vulcan didn’t knock, he didn’t even call out, he just barreled straight through the door, a manic look on his face.

Jim expected a barrage of questions but instead Spock just stood there, silently sniffing the air, a bemused look on his face.

Finally, after a minute, Spock spoke. “Captain, I must apologize. I came here to enquire about the…” He trailed off, and half turned to Jim’s open door, pointing to the door on the other side of the hallway. 

“Jim,” Spock asked urgently, “what is that exquisite aroma radiating from Dr. McCoy’s quarters?”

“Oh that’s just Bones’ famous carrot cake fritters,” Jim answered airily.

“Carrot cake fritters?” Spock repeated hesitantly.

“Yep,” Jim responded, “and they’re delicious, just like his hot chocolate bread pudding, his Boston crème pie waffles, and his pumpkin French toast and apple cider syrup casserole, just to name three.”

Spock glanced wonderingly at Bones’ door. “I had no idea the doctor could bake.”

Jim laughingly shook his head. “Spock, how did you miss Bones’ winning Yorktown’s First Annual Bake Off by a landslide?”

If Jim hadn’t been looking closely he might have missed the shadow of a pained grimace that crossed his friend’s face. “I thought the baking contest was a waste of valuable time and resources,” he mumbled.

“And now?” Jim quietly asked.

“Now, I think it’s glorious,” Spock replied simply, a hint of a grin in his upturned lips.

“Alright, let’s pester Bones for a taste test!”


End file.
